Hiccup's call
by fuzzybunnies1001
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk after the dragon fight. Hiccup comes back to the hated Berk with a friend and some enemies. He wants the vikings to not interferre with "Work." Although the vikings have other plans to find out what happened to Hiccup. The days get longer as these vikings start putting the puzzle on how lives his life now. Can the vikings understand this man and his choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfiction, I want to say that I know it will be sucky but at least I tried!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DONT own How To Train Your Dragons**

 _ **Hiccup**_

"I said stop the FIGHT!" "oh no" I mumbled to myself this was not going to end well the dragon went crazy and all of a sudden Toothless showed up. I knew they were going to kill me and hand toothless's head in the great hall. I knew this couldn't be really happening but it was.

"Toothless NO!" I couldn't let my _ex_ -dad get killed today… even if he did deserve it. They were closing in on Toothless and I. So, I did the most reasonable thing any viking would do I jumped on toothless and off we went to whatever was waiting beyond the confinements of Berk. I knew then I would be considered an outcast. "Toothless I'm fine lets just find a safe place to sleep tonight that the vikings won't find….

 _ **Berk**_

It's been minutes before Gobber said,"Stoick are we going to find ye son?!" "Gobber, no he's sided with the enemies." "but Stoick he's your son!" "He's not my son anymore, I hereby outcast hiccup , if anybody finds this boy bring him to the jail where he will rot there!"

The vikings couldn't believe that the chief just outcasted his own son, by blood, and his kin. Astrid stood there in shock her face made an O and minutes later the teens made sad worried faces, they felt guilty that they drove a viking to seek friendship from a DRAGON.

Nobody would ever feel the same after the hiccup of the town left. The dragon raids would get worse and little did they know that Astrid was extremely affected by Hiccup leaving. Gobber left dragon training to Astrid and Fishlegs. Snoutlout became the heir for Berk. Ruffnut became a healer learning from Gothi and Tuffnut a mighty dragon slayer. Stoick became depressed and rarely left his house anymore.

 **So….. How did I do? anyways id like to say that i will update and the next chapter will focus on Hiccup and his new occupation and the new friends;)...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HI There people of the internet! This chapter takes place 5 years after Hiccup leaves Berk...It still might be sucky but maybe better than the first one..**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I do NOT own HTTYD only some of my OCs**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

"Hiccup!I'm going to kill you!"David yelled"I thought assassins are suppose to be stealthy not loud!" I exclaimed. _FLASHBACK…..I came here a week after I left Berk for good. I made friends in the Brotherhood and became a full fleged member fo the brotherhood my bud David and I are the strongest assassins in the Brotherhood even stronger than the Grand Master, but sparring I beat David any day no matter the day. I am the most feared for assassin in ALL on Rome and I am wanted for a heavy amount of gold. To be exact a lifetime supply of gold. David has a Skrill while I have Toothless my night fury._

 _I have been named all sorts of things and killed and defeated Romans that tower over vikings. FLASHBACK OVER….._ "David I need to go I have sparring against Freya and Thor in an hour!" "Hiccup, don't forget to give Toothless that salmon and why are you always sparring with those gods?" I rolled my eyes "David I like to be given new challenges!" I yelled running to the ring.

"Hello, sweetie."Freya said as I walked in. "Hello to you to Freya are you and Thor ready to be beaten?" I exclaimed. "The sparring is about to start." Thor said looking at me as if I was a rodent."Ladies and gentlemen let the sparring begin!" I put my hood to cover my face and as soon as the horn rang both Thor and Freya where coming right towards me I quickly studied their faults. Thor has a hammer thats heavy and had to swing backwards from the other direction. Freya steps before she swings her sword and with that I skidded right underneath them and while doing so I disarmed Thor. They quickly turned around and I saw and opening to take out Thor and that's what I did. Thor planned to uppercut but I moved out of the way and roundhouse kicked him and he fell to the gound knocked out of consciousness. Freya turned to me running full speed, I took out my duel swords waiting to attack and as soon as she came I blocked her with one and put the other to throat." Do you quit" I said over the cheering and just like that I won the sparring match. The crwod went wild and Toothless came up to me after th fight."HEY budhere's some salmon!" I throw it at Toothless who catches it with ease. Then I heard footteps behind me and I pulled a dagger out at rushed to the person pulling the dagger to the person's neck."Who are you?" Then Hiccup saw it was just Ronka who was a fellow assassin. "Hiccup the Grand Master wants to talk with you." I quickly made my way by jumping the rooftops the get to the eating hall where I found him sitting in a chair. "Hiccup come into my office."I stepped into his office sitting on the chair across from his. "Hiccup," he began"I know that you have had missions at Rome and other close by places but now its time to talk about ranks, you have improved so well you are here on now a full Grand Master you will now be addressed as so and you will call me Adam. Hiccup you are needed in a very new location there is a new treasure found in the barbaric archipelago and if the romans or the templar get their hands on it we will be ruined. I need you to go to Berk and find that treasure Hiccup." I knew then that I had to go back to a place I dreaded."Yes Adam I'll go first thing tomorrow morning." "Good Hiccup now go spread the new there is a new Grand Master!"

I ran to David"Hey there Hiccup why did Grand Master want you?""HE wanted make me a Grand Master too. Thats my new rank and we have a trip/ mission to attend in the barbaric archipelago we will head to Berk first thing tomorrow morning." David looked at me wide-eyed and said"Wow Grand Master hey that's awesome, are you sure about going to Berk?""David if we don't then we will lose the Brotherhood."

 **Cliffffff hangerrrrrr lol anyways I hope to update soon with School starting and stuff but let me know how this is in the comments and Next chapter will be when Hiccup goes to Berk and Dagur and Alvin decide to show up what will happen?**

 **Until next time bye….:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI again I have been thinking what to do with this chapter so….. no farther ado here it is**

 **Disclaimer:I do NOT own Httyd only my ocs**

 _ **Hiccup**_

Next Morning

Hiccup woke up earlier than David and decided to tell Freya about the news. Hiccup found Freya in the Ring finishing sparring with four other assassins. "Freya, babe, over here!" I was still thinking of what I was going to say when Freya said."What's so important that you interupted my next sparring match?" "Freya I'm leaving in a couple of hours." "Hey sweetie why are you leaving?" "I have to go find a treasure that the Barbaric Archipelago, I need to go to Berk to find it." "Hiccup I'll meet you there with Firestorm in Two days at evening."

 _Three hours later_

"David, are you all set up?""Yes Hiccup I'm ready the dragons are fed and lets just go!"

So off we flew.

 _ **Astrid**_

Since Hiccup left the dragon raids became worse and worse. I have been training the new students and the dragon fighting ring. Soutlout is suppose to become chief in two weeks from now with Stoick to depressed to do anything.

Sometimes I think of what Berk would be like if Hiccup stayed. Astrid walked down to the dock to see Trader Johann."So any news on HIccup?" "sorry no, Astrid." I sighed it's always like this no news on HIccup."But I have recieved news on assassins in the archipelago." I thought assassins stay in Rome. I better go to Fishlegs and inform him, maybe just maybe I can learn their attacks just in case they come…"Fishlegs!" "Ahhhh. what Astrid!" "Well I was talking to Johann and he said that assassins were in the archipelago.""Oh WOW! Did Johann say what they looked like? we could find out what rank they are." "No Fishlegs he didn't but what can you tell about what rank?" "Yes Astrid there are five ranks. Rank one is a messagner. Rank two is a scout. rank three is asstaint assassin. Rank four is assassin. Rank five is the highest rank not everybody makes it in the rank it's also rare to see one out in public. Its called a Grand Master Assassin." Astrid looked wide-eyed and she ran to her house to get her axe.

 _ **Berk**_

Berkians were on the streets walking around when Alvin came with his ships and with Dagur the derranged at his side. Alvin walked up on the docks and declared to Berk he was staying to see if he would burn Berk to the ground or concore it. Stoick showed him the place and it ended at the center of town.

 _ **Hiccup**_

Hiccup saw the fleet and said "David there's company!" "Hiccup you take the town I'll take the fleet." I flew with Toothless into town I pulled my hood and made sure that the retractable sord and dagger worked then he dropped me off. I was Alvin and Dagur discussing then that's when I attacked. I stabbed Dagur right in the heart and watched him slump to the ground. Berk looked at me in awe and shock my eyes fell on my father but he was too focused on who I was. Alvin charged at me and I moved to the side and with my sword I sliced through Alvin's, I stabbed Alvin on the side and he fell "Alvin you will never take over Berk!" "What do you want assassin?" As soon as David blocked Berks crowd from the fight. Hiccup stepped down to Alvin's side and he pulled his hood down to reveal his face only to Alvin. Hiccup believed that his enemies last glnce at the world should be his face. "IT CAN BE!" Alvin yelled out as soon as he yelled Hiccup stabbed him in the heart. "I thought it would be harder to take down Alvin and Dagur!" I yelled at David all of a sudden we were surrounded by vikings. Stoick stood there and said "Who are you and what do you want?" I replied slyly "Now that isn't a way to an assassin?" I pointed to David. "What are you then black hooded?" Some viking yelled. "I am the shadow rider, the devil, the killer, the devil rider, the dark hooded, Hell's bounty hunter, The sparring god and goddess champion, the most wanted assassin I'm worth a lifetime supply of gold,"I pause for a dramatic effect" I am The Grand Master Assassin."I smirked under my hood.

Every Berkian looked at me in shock most feared by my names and what I accomplished. Stoick backed away slowly. "Stoick the Vast right?!" i said trying not to snicker. "Ye welcome to stay for a week in time since you saved the village." "I knew it was a risk but I took it. "Stoick I accept and I will not tolerate any viking who dares question me I will not hesistate to kill. My friend and I will camp in the forest and we will have our dragons. If I see one viking come close with a weapon I will release doom on you village." Stoick couldn't believe what he was hearing and wanted to know who was under the asked then"Can you at least tell some stories?" I would like to know more about this master assassin, Stoick thought. Hiccup agreed and flew with David to the cove where he met Toothless.

 _ **WOOHOO I FINISH ANOTHER CHAPTER this one was up In air I hope you like it at the least!**_


	4. The Great Hall Resolution

_**AHHHHHHH…...I decided to update today since I've been at home from the rain so…..No farther ado? BTW this is latin "**_ _sbgiongoinsfopsnfosrno[g"_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:I DO**_ _ **NOT**_ _**OWN HTTYD**_

 _ **HICCUP**_

David and Hiccup rode to the cove."David what stories are we going to tell tonight for the lousy vikings?" "Hiccup are you going to tell the bewilderbeast, oooh how about the roman princess no. The roman emperor, Yes Hiccup that one." I laughed the story on why I'm the most wanted."David or the demons I catch for Hell, or the win against an army of 4,000 romans that's not the way to win their good side I don't know what is!" I retorted David started laughing hystarically. "Hiccup what about those teens they seem really excited to finding out who you are?" "CRAP! Freya's coming tomorrow evening." "Well Hiccup at least things will be interesting around here." "David I'll be back going for a boar or a bear either for now, I'll meet you at the great hall." With that Hiccup headed out with his retractable bow and arrows. Hiccup follow the trail of a boar and he climbed the trees to get a better view. Hiccup spotted it and pierced it in the brain. "WELL I got breakfast for tomorrow!" I said. Hiccup logged the boar to the campsite and fed toothless dragon nip then made his way to the village

 _ **STOICK**_

"Gobber there's a question I need to ask you.""Ye wondering who that Grand Master is, aren't you?" "Gobber I need to know who these people are." "Stoick look around these assassins will not take their hoods off even if their life depended on it, I wouldn't even dare try to will that Master one ye think he really did all those things he said?" "Gobber, I really think some of what he said but the sparring champion against the GODS I think that is crazy false." "Ye better get going if you want information on him."

 _ **THE TEENS{ADULTS}**_

Snoutlout laughed,"I don't believe these "assassins" for a minute specially that "grand master" I would love to hear their bogus stories tonight the person who guesses the one that's fake wins." "Snoutlout we were hear to talk about who they are we have never seen assassins before and we need to know who they are and the one who claims to be the grand master assassin." Astrid retorted. "I think we should attack them and find out ourselves!" Tuffnut butted in"YEAH smash them to find their identity!" Ruffnut agreed "I don't want to be apart of this!" Fishlegs said. The teens looked at him and he continued."We saw the GRAND MASTER ASSASSIN take down Alvin and Dagur without breaking a sweat. I don't want to get on his bad side he won't hesistate to kill us!" The teens then decided to just wait in fear of getting on Hiccup's bad side and David's. They then headed to the great hall.

 _ **NOBODY'S VEIW**_

Hiccup made it to the great hall and sat in the back and waited for David. Once David appeared Hiccup told David " _We need to think of where the weapon is at." "I think we have other things to worry about like our identitys."_ David responded

Hiccup stopped as soon as other vikings which included Astrid, Snoutlout ,Ruffnut, Tuffnut,Stoick, and Gobber."Grand Master what stories ye got?" Gobber asked. Hiccup thought the bewilderbeast one."Call me Ryder it all started when I needed to investigate a island and once my night fury Nightstruck(Toothless's cover up name.) and I landed we saw a dragon bigger than the romans itself I knew I needed to take this thing down so Nightstruck and I dodged the ice hits and struck it with the plasma blast in the mouth that thing died in an instant. Hiccup and David finished telling stories and were about to leave when Snoutlout said "Yeah right like yall did and of those things you are proably useless!" Within an instant Hiccup ran faster than light itself and took a dagger to Snoutlout's neck and said every so slowly into his ear. "I am a Grand Master that bested Thor almighty himself and Freya the goddess I have took down a Roman army by myself hows that for a useless. Listen hear and listen well I will not hesistate to kill you, you are nothing to me. So go ahead _heir_ of Berk try me." Hiccup smirked under his hood and Snoutlout's eyes widen in shock and when silent and Hiccup walked out and David followed.

 _ **Hiccup**_

I walked away just incase I really wanted to kill Snoutlout. David followed and I fell asleep next to toothless and David on his Skrills back

 _ **Yes another chapter there is no HiccupXAstrid only HiccupXFreya and Hiccup will be revealed next chapter but until next time…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**yay! I am happy to make this chapter finally!SO with no farther ADO? Here we go!**_

 _ **DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

I woke up at sunrise and started to skin and prepare the boar David and I decided to make a fur hood instead of boar meat. Once I finish Toothless and I flew around the island doing of course extreme stunts that even Loki would be jealous about. Toothless and I then headed back to camp and David was up with Lightstorm.

"There you are Hiccup! I wanted to see if you wanted to visit the Maceface clan to see if they have it. "Okay lets head off we'll be back before Freya shows up." Hiccup and David flew in silence to the Maceface once there Hiccup and Davi swooped in and landed in the center of town. "Assassins!" Somebody yelled.

Hiccup shrugged and slumped off of toothless "I need to talk to your chief." "Aye that'll be me Mr…..assassin what do you want?" "I need to know sir where are our weapons?"Hiccup asked."Aye I'll show you follow me."

 _ **Teens**_

"Tuffnut we can't just storm into the woods and fight them!" Astrid yelled "Whatever you say babe I think we need to teach them a lesson on why we don't threaten the heir of Berk he almost cut this beautiful neck of mine babe!" Snoutlout yelled back. "You are disgusting Snoutlout I'll personally cut your neck and head of if you call me that again!" Astrid yelled running after them with Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

 _TEN MINUTES LATER._

Snoutlout ran to the cove followed by the other teens and once they got there all they saw was nothing! "Great! I thought this is where they camped out!" Snoutlout said annoyed thy couldn't find the assassins.

They gave up and headed to Berk.

 _ **HICCUP**_

"Wow David we came for a bust might as well head back I need to see Freya." "Ok Hiccup lets go to see you freaky girlfriend."

Hiccup boarded toothless and David sat on lightstorm they decided race and Hiccup flew through the clouds with ease abs a few miles away from lightstorm and David. Hiccup and toothless landed and got into a nightfury scale hood and David into a white hood. They flew to the great hall.

 **IN THE GREAT HALL NOBODY"S VIEW**

"David I'm sitting in the back care to come." "Sure Hiccup!"

Astrid sat there with the teens and looked to the assassins with new hoodies on one with the dragons scales and and another with a white hood. "I think they're here I said pointing to the assassins

Hiccup realised that Firestorm was waiting outside. "Stoick the Vast I have a friend close to me waiting outside I am letting her stay with us." Stoick warily nodded and with that Hiccup nodded to Firestorm who dropped off the most beautiful woman on her the vikings turn to this beauty. "Babe, you made it with a show funny very funny Frey!" "Wait you mean the goddess!" One of the vikings yelled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, Freya replied "Yes I'm currently dating a Grand Master assassin anyone dare wonder or question I will rip them apart and Hiccup and I will personally take their bodies to Hell!"

The vikings looked at her in shock and slowly stepped away and ate. Snoutlout had enough of this how could this assassin beat him with the ladies?

Snoutlout marched right up to him. Hiccup saw this and told Freya to stay put. Snoutlout made a war cry and attacked Hiccup. Hiccup was the weaknesses in his attack and brought Snoutlout to the ground within eight seconds the crowd in the great hall looked at Hiccup then at Snoutlout.

Hiccup heard Stoick say,"Enough! We do not have this behaivor in Berk!" Hiccup looked into the eyes of Stoick and brought him to the ground too. Hiccup pulled out his dagger and placed it right on Stoick's neck and pulled his hood downrevealing his green eyes and messy aburn hair with two braids in it. Astrid looked at him and remembered those green eyes.

"Hiccup No!" David yelled and Hiccup instinalty pulled his hood and walked to the table with Freya. Stoick looked in shock of what just happened and he remembered those green eyes, Hiccup.

Stoick walked up to Hiccup and the other assassin and said"Hiccup I know its you pull the hood." "I have no father!"Hiccup spat and walked out into the woods with Freya by his side.

Astrid realized he wasn't the claim anymore he was with the GODDESS Freya! Who knew the useless or was useless could score Freya the GODDESS!

Fishlegs looked in awe as the useless single handly did the impossible take down the Stoick the Vast everyone thought it was impossible.

Snoutlout was defeated but one thing lurked in his mind revenge.

Stoick turned to see the other assassin. "You there what's your name?" "David sir." "Aye David tell me why did Hiccup come, why did we say he had no father and why did Hiccup reveal himself all of a sudden?"

"Sir Hiccup believes that the last thing people should see if they are getting killed is his face so the killed knows who killed them." With that David walked out to the woods.

Stoick sat there with Gobber and Stoick's mind finally learned what just happened. "Gobber, Hiccup tried to kill me."

 _ **Yasssss! I finally finished at like midnight! Until next time when the teens and Stoick comfront Hiccup about his life and stuff and what will Hiccup think of the past now?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**LOL I decided to update today I won't be able to with school as often but I promise I will update as soon as I can! I will continue writing now so with no farther ADO?!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HTTYD!**_

 _ **STOICK**_

"Gobber, Hiccup tried to kill me." "Stoick you've gone mad! Your little son wouldn't kill ye." Gobber replied "Gobber, I talked to the other assassin his name is David he said Hiccup only shows his face to the people he's going to kill." "Stoick if that's true we are in big trouble."

 _ **Hiccup**_

"Freya lets go I'm done here! I'll just stay in a different island!" Hiccup said "Hiccup we are staying wether you like it or not!" "Ugh fine!" "Hiccup you should listen to Freya Berk must know where the treasure is at we really need it now." David said from behind. "I'll stay on one condition, David, you and I will keep our hoods on and just now look for the treasure. However I will not agree to not kill Snoutlout and Stoick." "Okay Hiccup, sweetie, we'll work with that." Freya exclaimed after that they fell asleep.

 _ **Teens**_

"I can't believe it! Hiccup ALIVE and the most wanted assassin!" Fishlegs was in awe and wanted to know about all the romans the stories and the dragons Hiccup encountred. "pft Hiccup is just a useless fishbone!" Snoutlout retorted.

"Yeah well this useless fishbone took you out in eight seconds and Stoick!" Astrid remarked. Ruffnut and Tuffnut snicked. "Yeah well tomorrow I'll challenge Hiccup to a sparring challenge! He won't stand a chance."

"Um Snoutlout Hiccup is a sparring champion against Thor and Freya." Fishlegs sqeaked. "I think we should go get Hiccup and talk to him." Ruffnut said. It was settled that they would try to talk to Hiccup tomorrow.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

"Morning Sweetie!" Freya said as Hiccup woke. "Mornin' babe when are Odin, Thor, Loki, and you going to go to the ring for our spar. remember its not nice to make a sparring match for people specially the one whose going against them all." "Hiccup, you like new challenges so here you go." Freya replied. "Okay babe I need to get ready for the match so go along with Toothless on a dawn ride if you want to." Freya left. "Hiccup my man!" David said. "What is it David!" "SHH. Hiccup listen." We stood there listening then we heard it. The teens, "Really?! come out from the

bush what do you want?" "Hiccup we need to ask you some questions." Astrid began. "Hiccup I Snoutlout heir of Berk challenge you to a spar." Snoutlout buutted in. "Sorry I have a match today hows tomorrow sound?" "Perfect!" Snoutlout replied. "Hiccup whos the match against." Fishlegs asked. "Fishlegs my viking you'll have to see.

 _ **AT THE RING!**_

Hiccup and David along with the teens came to the arena and sat down taking their places. "Hiccup before I go please don't beat them up too much okay?" David asked. "Pft okay fine David." "Ladies and Gentleman lets start the sparring match first is the Grand Master Assassin known to make mountains shrink, kill romans just at a glance! I introduce the one he only Ryder or knowon as Hiccup!" The crowd roared loud. Now the opponets include Loki {The gods show up in he killing ring when name called}, Thor, Odin, Freya." The crowd looked wildered no one has defeated a god let alone all of the strongest. "Let the sparring match begin"

 _ **YAS I finally finished I know the last chapter I kinda mentioned Hiccups name before hand so disregard that thanks:) until next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HI guys I'm just now updating because this week has been VERY busy but….I'm here!?So no farther ado?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I DON'T own httyd**_

 _ **NOBODY'S**_

Astrid and Snotlout couldn't beileve that this fishbone was going to take on the almighty Gods. _The HORN Noise!_ Hiccup stayed there standing with his hood covering his face looking at all of the gods then Odin came running to him with a spear and threw it at him while the spear was flying Hiccup dodged it and it landed in Loki's shirt pulling it to the wall lodged in deep. Hiccup ran silently to Odin while in the confusion Thor and Freya decided to team up and try to tire him out, Hiccup landed on top of Odin and took a fist to his face and knocked him unconscious.

Freya ran after Hiccup to tire him and lead him into their trap. Hiccup saw what they were doing and turned to Freya and took daggers out in a hidden pouch only Hiccup knew about. and threw them to Freya.

Freya didn't have time to react and the daggers dug into her clothes and forced her to the wall. she couldn't move.. Hiccup ra to Thor and pulled out a handle of a sword with a button. "Hahaha you _Master Assassin_ are fighting me with a sword handle?" Thor laughed.

Instantly Hiccups sword handle pulled out a sharp lond beautiful Ruby sword Thor gulped when he saw the specks of dry blood that couldn't wash out. Hiccup ran to Thor and took the sword to Thor's sword and it cut Thor's sword clean off, the crowd went silent too shocked the teens just watched as Hiccup came to Thor's throat. " _Listen here THOR I will not put up with your mocking when you can't even beat me so the next time I might have you head."_ Hiccup spat at Thot in Latin. Thor gulped.

The teens looked at Hiccup trying to understand what Hiccup said to Thor that made Thor look like he was going to crap his pants. Then Hiccup yelled to Thor and the rest who were awake."STAND DOWN." Thor looked down and bowed down and same with the others except for berkians went utterly silent then Hiccup ran to Toothless and flew to the camp. David said bye to the teens and rode Lightstruck(His Skrill I don't think I named him) to the camp.

"Wow we just witnessed Hiccups true potential!" Fishlegs said. "That wasn't Hiccup out there." Freya replied. "Of course that wasn't our fishbone Hiccup that was Almighty Hiccup!" Tuffnut yelled. " No you teens don't understand out there he was going easy because he did want to hurt any of the Gods, if Hiccup wanted to get hit or hurt he would have but it seems he didn't feel up for cuts today. If Hiccup wanted to inflict injury to us he would have be he didn't he wasn't even breaking a sweat." Freya said annoyed.

"Whatever! I'm going to put Hiccup in his place VERY soon !" Snoutlout butted in." Freya what was Hiccup saying to Thor in the ring?" Astrid didn't like Freya for taking Hiccup away from her but Freya was the closest to them. "Sorry Astrid I'm not allowed to say Hiccup would be furious he only speaks latin when he dosen't want anyone to here same with greek."

Astrid had enough of Freya's smart attitude and she was jealous of Freya too. Astrid unsheathed her weapon to Freya and came running at her. Freya looked back but it was too late Astrid came at her and there wa a noise _CRACK!_ Freya fell slumped to the ground in critical condition Ruffnut came running any took her to the hut to take care of her.

Astrid had just done what no viking had ever wanted to do. Astrid knew who would come after her, HICCUP. She ran to her house to hide and get ready for him.

 _ **HICCUP**_

Hiccup landed and got all his daggers in his hidden pockets and pouches. David came running behind him. Hiccup jumped turned around and put a dagger to David's throat. "Hey man!" "David sorry so spooked me." Hiccup replied."Hiccup being spooked! This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." David smirked.

"HICCUP! HICCUP!" Fishlegs yelled. "Geez what is it with you vikings and loudness." Hiccup spat. "Hic….. Freya… Astrid…. hospital…." hiccup's eyes widened and he ran to toothless. "I'll be back get game we're eating here tonight!" Hiccup yelled to David from the sky. Hiccup flew to Ruffnut's hut and stormed inside.

"What the hell happened." Hiccup yelled furiously his eyes looked dark and full of revenge. "Ummm Hiccup," Ruffnut began"Astrid came running to Freya with her axe and broke her arm Freya tried to move but by then it was too late she's resting right now." Hiccup deathstared at Ruffnut, and walked inside he saw a beautiful body laying there and it looked almost dead. Hiccup knew what he had to the motto " _A life for a eye"_ was what he used he ran straight to Snoutlout.

"Hey Hiccup is you weak girlfriend okay cause mine took her out!" Snoutlout was about to smirk but a foot long dagger came right past his ear. Snoutlout looked back the before he knew it Hiccup was with a eight inch dagger at his throat "You do not annoy me Snoutlout tell me where she is and I'll consider letting you live." Hiccup spoke low and deathly.

"Hiccup, she's at her house." Snoutlout replied weakly. Hiccup was about explode he couldn't control his mind anymore. He stormed inside Astrid's house and found her in her bedroom looking straight where his eyes would be under his hood.( BTW Hiccup almost always has his hood on.)"Astrid I challenge you to a spar match the deadly rules." Hiccup soat and Astrid knew she couldn't decline because it would ruin her image. "I accept." Astrid stated firmly. "Tomorrow at high noon." Hiccup replied and stormed out.

 _ **Nobody's**_

Hiccup ran to toothless and flew to the camp. Astrid rose from the bed and walked ojutside the whole village was there wanting to know what happened in there." Hiccup has challenged me to a sparring match the rules are deadly." Astrid stated the crowd looked wide eyed, nobody was ever going to beat him not even Astrid.

 _ **NEXT DAY**_

 _ **THE KILL RING NOBODY"S**_

Hiccup walked to the kill ring and saw Astrid with her axe in her hand and fear in her eyes. Hiccup smirked under his hood."Let the match begin!" One viking called. Hiccup lounged at Astrid and pulled a dagger slightly cutting her.

Then Astrid fell Hiccup coming on top of her the crowd watched as Hiccup too a dagger to her throat and Hiccup pulled down his hood Stoick saw this and looked anxiously at Gobber, David was going to call Hiccup to stop but "HICCUP NO PLEASE!" Freya yelled Hiccup silently cursed and yelled.

"Why is everyone trying to stop me from killing." Hiccup talking to David and Freya spefically. Hiccup stormed out and kissed Freya passionately then and there Astird's heart broke. "I'm heading to camp David!" Hiccup called and picking Freya up bridal style. "Astrid Hiccup was going to kill you…" Stoick felt deja vu again and left. Astrid realized it and her heart stopped.

Yasss! I finished! Oky bye…...Jk!XD I wanted it to be long cause im not updating as close as I would like to.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LOL Im UPDATING AGAIN XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

 _ **NO FARTHER ADO?**_

 _ **Hiccup**_

Hiccup walked with Freya in his arms and sat her down to talk to her."Freya honey, why didn't you want to let me kill her?" "Hiccup I couldn't watch her get killed from a crazy mericlessly assassin. Those kill brutally." "FINE! I won't kill her but she will not even as dare as touch you."

"David! come with Lightstruck." Hiccup called, David emerged from the trees with a skrill next to him. "Hiccup we need to go talk to Stoick about the hidden treasure." David replied. Hiccup sighed,"okay lets head out."

 _ **EVIL(people)**_

"Commander we'll be there in a couple of days at the most!" Derik said. "Good, we are going to kill him when we arrive so prepare for war MAXIMUM style get the fireball cannons ready get every man ready now!" Ron called.

 _ **(Back on Berk) Nobodys**_

"I can't believe it HICCUP sparing you because of Freya!" Tuffnut called. "Babe, are you okay?" Snoutlout butted in. "I'm fine _Snoutlout_ and don't ever call me that." Astrid yelled angrily. Everyone heard the nightfury and the skrill's high whistle. "OH NO!" Some vikings yelled and ran. Stoick waited for Hiccup because he wanted some questions answered. Hiccup dropped off of toothless and David a second later.

"Stoick, I need to ask you some questions." Hiccup stated. "Son no you will answer my questions I order you to as a father and your chief." Stoick stated firmly. Hiccup laughed coldly. "I have no tribe or father mine disowned me five years back." Hiccup stated coldly. "Son I am still here for you." Stoick pleaded. "I will not tolerate you because you have no idea what has happened to me I will not tolerate it," Hiccup went on," _Stoick_ you were never a father to me you watched me get beaten to the core by my _cousin_ you only said "Vikings sand up to other vikings" I tried but he still beat me up you watched this go on for _fifteen years_ my whole life on Berk all I ever wanted was to be one of the vikings, but every time I tried I was call useless. Don't you dare say anything to me about commands or fathers!" Hiccup retorted.

Berk stood in shock they never realised how bad they treated him "Hiccup I know your upset but some good came from living here." Stoick said trying to recover. "No I was weak here I now can kill all of you, now let me show you what it looks like to be feared, strong and mentored."

Hiccup called to the crowd.

Hiccup pulled out a banner it said "wanted assassin: for killing thousands of roman and greek soliders killing kings and emporours and taking mountaind of gold."

"Apperance:unknown only known is a dragon-scaled hood and rides the legendary _NightFury_." "Worth moutains of gold and years of wealth." "Do not provoke only sneak up unless you want to die." Berkians read this all and looked in shock as Hiccup this fishbone fit into a most wanted assassin in the greek and roman empire.

"Ye might want to change you panties, I need to." Gobber whispered to Stoick. Just then a lond slender demonic looking man appeared. "Hiccup, I have been looking everywhere for you, you are needed to kill HARTE the deomn decided to escape Hell again." Hell stated. "Fine! Him again I'll get him tomorrow okay that's final." Hiccup retorted. Then Hell disappeared. "Hiccup, are you really going to take down a demon!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Fishlegs my viking how else was I suppose to earn the name Hell's Bounty Hunter."

DONE!


	9. David and Hiccup captured

**Finally! My friends I have come to write this chapter I keep it short is NO FARTHER ADO…..(ps remember latin)**

 **Hiccup**

Hiccup woke to the sun rising and started to pack for Meathead clan since the demon was last seen there. Hiccup heard footsteps and quickly unsheathed his dagger and turn to see a man five feet standing there with a sword.

" _You must be the wonderful grand master? Aye I've looked everywhere for you."_ The man in white began." _Seems somebody's got to take you down for the gold after all I'd like to get that Nightfury of yours, anyways assassin lets dance."_

Hiccup saw the man move forward and Hiccup backflipped and landed watching the man look awestruck. Hiccup then moved forward lunging himself onto the ground and punching the man nearly to death. Hiccup spoke in latin to the man.

" _What do you want Ganger?"_ The Hiccup whispered softly.

" _Isn't obvious I've come to renew you and your troubles now hand it over, but there is something else you should know like the Romans are after you with a army hope you are ready next week."_ The man ever so slightly smiled and Hiccup pulled down his hood and slit Ganger's throat.

Little did Hiccup know that the teens saw the whole thing while they were observing him and right along with them was the latin speaking Joann.

 **After Hiccup left**

 **BERK NOBODY'S**

The teens felt the morning somewhat encounter with Hiccup fresh in their minds. They were in the mead hall eating quietly as if Hiccup was watching impossibly.

They finished up and headed to the kill ring when all of a sudden Soutout asked," we should learn what was the conversation to the man and HIccup." "Snoutlout you're right." Astrid replied.

The teens the walked to the dock onto Trader Joann's boat.

Joann couldn't believe this man was still master Hiccup. "Joann," Fishlegs began." What did you get from Hiccup and that man?" "Fishlegs where is Stoick? This is something he wants to hear."

 **With Hiccup**

Hiccup flew to Meathead clan on Toothless and landed in the forest. "Well he must still be here I feel its presents." Hiccup then decided to walk into town right then a large beady red-eyed man stood eight feet tall, evily grinned at Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't have a chance he was pinned down from behind by four mini demons and surrounded but more than thirty more mini demons. Harte the overall demon looked square in the eyes with HIccup and punched him in the gut.

Hiccup didn't even wince he was punched everyday in the gut for training by other assassins. " _Finally, I have me a grand master as a body guard!"_ Harte exclaimed. " _Harte you need to be sent down to Hell PERMANTLY."_ Hiccup yelled.

" _Boaret and Sande, strip the grand master of its weapons and take the hood and bring it to me then take him to the Farner."_ Harte stated firmly. " _But sir how do you want him to be chained? Can he break the original metal?"_ Sande asked. " _Crap, I know that put the dragon proof one he won't escape that."_ Harte replied.

" _Boaret help me here!"_ Sande stated while trying to lift the dragon proof chains close to Hiccup. Hiccup just sat there thinking of a way to escape from here. He couldn't do anything now for sue or else the minis could be there to attack him. Hiccup then felt the demons place the chains onto his hands and there was also a longer chain connecting them so the can catch him if he was to run. Hiccup was stuck.

 _ **BACK ON BERK(NOBODY'S)**_

Fishlegs ran to get Stoick. "Stoick…..Joann needs you." Fishlegs puffed. Stoick's eyes wided Joann never ask for Stoick. Stoick met Joann at the docks asked, "so what do ye need Joann?" "Stoick sir, the teen brought me to where Hiccup was at and Hiccup encountered a man and killed him." Joann stated eyeing the teens nervously.

Stoick knew this couldn't be good at all. " Stoick they spoke in Latin stating about something invovling Hiccup by the sounds of it was not good at all. Stoick had no choice but to lock HIccup up and David, Stoick couldn't get any answers with they storming off all the time.

"Teens, find David and take him to the jail for questioning be wary though sneak up on him." Stoick spoke. The teens nodded and took off….. Astrid whispered to Ruffnut and Fishlegs.

"Now you the bait stand there and ask him where Hiccup is at when you finish we attack him from behind." The bait nodded and took their places. "David? We wanted to ask where Hiccup was?" Fishlegs replied coolly.

David was about to reply when Astrid jumped on him taking him to the ground and handcuffing him and Ruffnut and Sountlout standing him up. "What is the meaning of this." David snickered. "David the assassin we are taking you and Hiccup to jail for questioning." Astrid replied.

 _ **Hiccup**_

Hiccup was taken to this mini but looking like it could even hold a dragon without breaking strong. " _Well, here you go your new home for awhile."_ Sande said. and closed the doors to the sat there in the mid-darkness thinking about Freya.

Hiccup knew he had to get out. Then there was footsteps and the door was opened Hiccup stood there with his hand hanging because they put them up so he couldn't grab anything and tied his legs together so he couldn't kick or run.

Poor Hiccup could only stand. " _Time to go assassin."_ One of the demons was escorted outside into a ring where toothless was chained and looking right at a metal pole. Hiccup then was cuffed to the metal pole.

Harte then appeared with a leather whip and walked to Hiccup and whipped him on the face and asked. " _Now Hiccup I want to ride dragons you can either tell me or I can torment you until I get the information_." " _You will never get the information out of me."_ Hiccup hissed.

Poor Toothless just only could watch as he knew what would happen next…..

 _ **How did I do? sorry for not updating as much but trust me I try to as much as possible. I haven't a clue about the next chapter I have been having a writers block and suggestion? Until next time!**_


End file.
